westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei Mishnev
"I grow tired of Russian Stereotypes about me." - Andrei '''Andrei Mishnev '''is a third generation character Appearance He has laser red hair, with sea-foam green eyes, and has freckles all over his face. He stands at 5'11, and he typically walks around with a serious look on his face, like he's ready to go on a rant. During fair weather, he wears the non clique uniform, with black slacks, but during the winter, he puts on jeans. He looks weak, but he's able to defend himself from some of the stronger students, like Bo, Ricky or Chad; but when the tall and strong students like Casey or Bif come along, he'll have to rely on his ability to dodge and slug. There's not very many Russian girls at school, and that is the only type of girlfriend he wants, he's having trouble finding the right one, because both of the Russian girls at the school have jealousy issues, He likes them both, but can't decide who would be the right material for a quality girlfriend. Personality He's proud to be of Russian descent, and is always teaching himself the language, due to intentions to move to Russia later in life. He's one serious guy, and he's a guy who takes pride into pranking Mr. Silacci, and if you're on good terms with Mr. Silacci, you're highly susceptible to being pranked or insulted by Andrei. He prefers blonde girls to brunettes, He thinks brunettes are plain, because most of the brunettes at the school have brown eyes, and he likes blue eyes. Andrei can be extremely reckless from time to time, he gets himself into situations where fighting is the only way out of it. Like his facial expression gives off, he frequently has rants about irrelevant subjects, and complains about the people he can't stand in the school He hears a lot of Russian stereotypes about him when he walks by. Typically he doesn't get mad, but when they involve things like or Russian traditions his family follow, he's likely to say something unpleasant to them, but if they get to where they call him a Communist or ask him if he knows a known leader of Russia, he'll probably attack them. Academically wise, he and the two Russian girls are some of the smartest students in the school, he's not the valedictorian of the junior class, but he's up there. He excels in Math, and History. He does speak Russian at home, and when his family goes on vacation to Russia. He's taught himself either by asking his mom or dad, or by utilizing online translator services. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents He likes to learn about the history or Russia, and likes to read Russian novels in his spare time. He knows quite a bit about the Soviet Union, despite being angered when asked about it in a politically incorrect way. He typically doesn't mind a question regarding its history, but if he is straight up asked if he lives in a communist household, or if his family are defectors from the Soviet Union he typically gets mad and walks away. He is interested in Helicopters, especially military helicopters. His absolute favorite helicopter is the Mil Mi-17 V5. When he plays DCS (Digital Combat Simulator) he typically utilizes the Mi-17 on most missions. He arms the helicopter with two Gryasev-Shipunov GSh-2-23 machine gun pods, UB-32 57mm rocket pods, and two door gunners that fire a DShK fifty caliber heavy machine gun on port side, and a GShG-7.62 gattling gun on starboard side. His helicopter also carries troops in the Russian ground forces. He's an avid fan of Mercenaries: Playground of destruction. The faction he almost always plays as is the Russian Mafia, his favorite gun in the game is the the RPD Light Machine Gun, but his favorite vehicle in the game is the North Korean T-62 main battle tank. His favorite helicopter is the Mil Mi-35 or the Kamov KA-50. He's a talented gymnast, despite being too tall for the sport. He's been doing gymnastics since the 6th grade. He's a level eight gymnast in training. He's not on the team, but wants to be competitive. He also does wrestling at Glass jaw, and he's taught himself all the illegal wrestling moves in WWE. Category:Boys Category:Guerrillas Category:Juniors Category:Third Generation Category:Russian OCs Category:Attackers